Filming a Zombie
by LiahFaile
Summary: On a warm sunny afternoon during the weekend, what are Chihiro and Sankarea doing?


Woah~

The anime really is awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own SankaRea! And I'm glad I don't. The mangaka is doing such a fantastic job with it!

* * *

The hum of the rolling tape was the only sound in the room. Chihiro narrowed his eyes, putting every last ounce of his concentration into the task at hand.

The subject, glancing anxiously at the lens of his video-camera, blushed and stopped what she was doing.

"Jeez~" Sankarea put down her needle and her shirt, "I'm just restitching some of my wounds. Why do you have to film even that?"

Grinning, Chihiro rolled over on his back and kept on filming. He was on the floor of his room - or rather, it was Rea's room now. It was both surprising and sad to see how little she had changed it. All of her clothes were piled neatly on the floor, borrowed from Wanko or bought from the last shopping trip. All of her material possessions were gone. But that was natural, after all. Why would the dead need materials?

He tilted the video-camera up so that it would catch her face, paler than a living human's, but still the same since the day she had died.

Then he moved it down, filming her neck and shoulders. They were normal, the skin unmarked and clean. The curves that showed through her thin blue shirt all looked normal too, as did her slim waist, her thighs, and her feet. Rea fisted her hands in her lap, looking embarrassed and shy at the same time. She was sitting on his bed, and staring at him accusingly.

"What?" He taped her pale arms, thin and delicate, all the way back up to her face. She looked away quickly, her long black hair obscuring her face.

Sensing that she had enough, Chihiro pressed the record button to stop recording, and lowered the video-camera. Through the window, a little bit of sunlight streamed through a crack in the curtains. He got up and closed it. It was a sunny afternoon, and today had been warmer than usual.

Sometimes, caring for Rea's body was like chasing after a cloud's shadow. She had a borderline existence that defied nature, and nature was doing all it could to change her back. All Rea could do was seek the darkest and coldest recesses of the world, so that she would be left alone. But that's not what she wanted, no. This girl wanted nothing more than the very sunlight and warmth and normalcy that would destroy her.

Chihiro checked to see if the air conditioner was still working, and it was. Icy blasts of air hit his face and turned his room into a literal freezer. These were the small things Chihiro could do to prolong Rea's deterioration. Maybe he couldn't always find a cloud's shadow for her to hide in, but he could make the normal world a little more accepting of her.

Rea cast a longing glance at the window. She had wanted to go outside today, but they both knew that it was a bad idea. Not only was it warm, it was humid as well. Those were the worst conditions.

To cheer her up, he mentioned: "I hear it's going to rain tomorrow."

Her face lit up like nothing else. She loved going outside after rainstorms, even though humidity was bad for her. Chihiro was usually against it, but in the end he couldn't bring himself to restrict her movements. That would make him as bad as her father, or worse. So in the end, he just let Rea do whatever she wanted.

Wordlessly, Chihiro pressed the record button again, catching Rea as she moved the curtain out of her way to look up at the sky. Sunlight streamed across her face and made her look almost transparent like a ghost. He filmed the way her eyes didn't dilate at all, like a normal human's would.

She saw him, smiled innocently, and reported: "Not a cloud in the sky."

Then the curtain closed, and a shadow fell across her face as Rea retreated back into the darkness of the room again.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of fluff! Well, there was some at the beginning, but in the end tragedy always wins.

Agh, this story is so sad! I really want Rea and Chihiro to live happily together like a normal family, but this isn't that kind of story. And I have to be faithful to that kind of spirit. Otherwise it wouldn't be Rea and Chihiro.  
:'(

That said, thanks for all the past reviews and please review this one! I usually promise myself that this will be the last Sankarea fic, and then the loads of review make me change my mind :)


End file.
